


Mine and only

by millytempesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pet, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Pet au, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millytempesta/pseuds/millytempesta
Summary: 'Turning back, she felt like an electric shock runned through her, when yellow eyes met her (e/c) ones. It was like in that moment, a bond formed between the two, proved when the injured animal itself moved closer to her, letting the girl lift him in her warm embrace.''“No one else can touch you but me, you are my mate (Y/n), only mine” he said while speeding up his trusts.“Booo!” His name was the only thing she could think of, not having enough oxygen on her body from the hard trusts of the man that she loved so much.“Say it, say you are only mine” he growled in her ears.“I-I’m yours, only- Aaah- only yours”.'
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already sorry for all the spell and grammar error, english is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, it was an idea that came to my mind watching at all the fanart on instagram about the owl-like boy.
> 
> Ps: (this note is being added after I finished the second chapter) I'm sorry for this first part, I know I rushed it a little bit, but I think the second part really deserve (and there is the hot stuff there *wink*wink*). So if you want you can skip this first part, I can understand it.

Tapping sound is all that can be heard around the office.

Tap tap tap…

“Ugh…” a groan can be heard from one of the desks.  
“My head is killing me…” (e/c) eyes scan the office, almost empty at this hour of the day.  
The clock shows 8.45 pm ‘Only 15 more minutes left and I’ll finally be able to go back home’.  
Her eyes land back on her desk, where a small frame is situated.  
Her small hand takes hold of it, studying the picture inside of it.  
A dreamy smile appeared on her pink lips. ‘My Bo, he must be worried I’m this late… I need to finish this quickly!’.  
With a look of determination the (h/c) haired girl turned back to her computer and started typing again.  
‘For my Bo!’

“And.... Done!”, with a satisfied nod, she turns off the computer, ready to finally head back home.  
‘I should stop by the store to buy some of Bo’s favourite food as a sorry, and maybe some more wine for the weekend’ she thinks happily, moving to the elevator, but before she could even get near it a squeaky voice calls her name.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wait, I need to tell you something!!!” The blond girl jogged to her with a huge smile on her face.  
With a sigh, the (h/c) haired girl turned to face her, already knowing what was going to come. “You are not going home, are you?”  
“… Yes…?” A whine escapes from the younger girl in front of her. “But it’s Friday night, we don’t have work tomorrow and the day after! Come to have a drink with me and my friends, you’ll have more fun!”  
With an apologetical smile, she answered “I’m sorry Ichika-chan, but I’m too tired today… Maybe the next time okay?”

But was only met with a disappointed look “You always say so, but never come… You know, in my group of friends there are a lot of hotties, I bet you’ll find someone of your likening”.  
“I’m not-” the blond girl waved her off “Yeah yeah, you are interested in dating at the moment, because you all heart belongs to Bo… Yeah same story every time, when will you change your mind? You are already 25, you won’t be young forever you know? It’s now that you need to experiment, to truly live your life. Not passing all your time playing the housewife, you can do that once you’ll have your kids.”  
Green eyes lock on (e/c), searching for something that apparently she did not find, since a defeated sigh escapes from her lips. “Look, I don’t like to nag you every time, I am just worried about you… Since that guy accident happened you stopped going out, closing yourself in your apartment with Bo… You know I like him, but I miss my friend, and I want too some time to spend with her, getting drunk, doing stupid things and talking about sex experience of the night before”.

Guilt starts expanding in the older girl for making her friend worry so much and making her feel left alone.  
(Y/n) didn’t have many friends, they all stubbed her in the back. Ichika was the only constant in her life, way before she met Bo.  
She knew about this point that all the little girl said was only for the best, that’s why she always found it almost impossible saying no to her.

With a sigh she locks eyes with her “I promise you I’ll come tomorrow night out okay?”. A huge grin spreaded on Ichika’s face, happy that her friend decided to spend some quality time together.  
“Hey I’m counting on it, I’ll tell the guys too. We are gonna have so much fun tomorrow!!”. With a last hug and excited exchange of location and time, the two went their separate ways back home.

After stopping by the shop, (Y/n) finally arrived home.  
Opening the door she announced herself “Booo, I’m hoome”.  
A loud flap sound can be heard before a big gray and black mass of feathers appeared from the bedroom door.

“CRIP”. A big horned owl made his way towards the girl, who is waiting for him with her arms wide open.  
Yes, the guy who is stuck on her head 24/7 is none other than her lively and cuddly pet owl.

(Y/n) and Bo met 1 years ago, during her morning jog in the park, where she heard his screaming.  
A dog had one of his wings in his mouth, shaking the poor bird from side to side.  
She couldn’t leave him there, so she runned to him and scared the dog away. Turning back, she felt like an electric shock runned through her, when yellow eyes met her (e/c) ones. It was like in that moment, a bond formed between the two, proved when the injured animal itself moved closer to her, letting the girl lift him in her warm embrace.  
It was only natural for her to take the pet in her home, taking care of his healing and loving him beyond any other relationship that she ever had.  
In exchange, the horned owl, once healed, didn’t once leave her side, always waiting for her to come back home, and going out hunting for treasure to show her on her return.

“Hi big boy! I missed you so much!” she says sweetly, stroking the bird’s head who is resting on her chest.  
With an annoyed tone, the owl looked at her “HOOT!”  
Trying to calm the bird stroking under his chin,“I know, I’m late… I’m sorry, I had lots of work to do” she tried to explain.  
But that seemed to don’t convince him, as he took a step back and opened his wings to her “Hoot hoot!” showing how he was not happy about it.  
Fidgeting with her hands, the girl looked at the owl through her lashes, and with her best pout she continued “But I bought you your favorite for tonight… Will you forgive me?”.  
At that the howl started jumping happily “Hooooooot!!”

A giggle escapes her at the cute image of her happy pet.  
Moving to the kitchen, she started unpacking the groceries, taking out the rabbit for her pet, and the vegetables to prepare her pasta.  
After some cooking, she placed their food on their plates and moved to the sofa, where her olw was waiting for her.  
“HoooOOooT!” he started jumping as soon as he saw her with the food.  
Giggling she sat on the floor, placing his plate next to her “Calm down, or you’ll spill it everywhere!”.  
Ignoring her warning, he started devouring the food, sending bits of it everywhere.  
Shaking her head she turned and started eating her food “At least I know you like it, cooking for you always brings me so much satisfaction”  
In response she received a purred like “hoooot”, emphasizing her point.

After they both finished she sat on the sofa, bird laying on her tummy, watching some action movie on the tv, Bo’s favourite.  
When the scene with the main character kissing came, a sigh escaped the girl’s lips.  
“Hoot?” a curious sound came from the big feathers-like-tummy-warmer.  
Without looking at him she started talking “You know… I miss it…”.  
Looking down at the confused yellow eyes she continued “I miss being kissed, touched… I miss being in love, being for once the one pampered”  
Turning back to the screen, another sigh escapes her “I’m going out tomorrow night, I might pass the night out if I’ll find someone…”

“CRIP” Suddenly the bird stood up and flapped his wings.  
“Hey I’m coming back in the morning okay? And we’ll have a cuddle day together-” The bird interrupted her flying away in the bedroom “Booo, please, it’s only tomorrow night” no response.  
After some seconds, worried, she made her way in the room, but found it empty.  
It’s not the first time the bird went out, so she tried brushing it off and decided to go to sleep, knowing he would be back and cuddling next to her.  
But after one hour of waiting under the covers, alone, she started panicking.

Bo always came back during night time, never letting her sleep alone. Moving to the window, relief washed on her, seeing her pet sitting on the big tree in their garden.  
She could swear she saw her bird in an emo-like mode, pouting at her when their eyes met.

“Bo… What are you doing there? C’mon, get inside” she said using her sweet voice.  
The owl seemed conflicted if giving up on his sulking state, but apparently deciding she didn’t deserve his time that night, he turned his back to her.  
“Bo… I can’t sleep without you… Please… I need you next to me…” at that his ears perked up and, rotating his head of 180°, he looked back at her.  
Smiling, knowing she already won, she finally said “You are the cutest bird, and best horned owl I ever saw, and I loooOOOoove you!! Can you now come and cuddle on the bed?”.  
Pumping his chest out -provoking her to roll her eyes- he quickly made his way on the bet, jumping in a way that meant for her to get into bed with him.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” she said giggling.  
Cuddling near the soft feathers, her eyes became heavier.  
With a yawn she gave her the good night and before falling into the land of dreamland, a whispered “I love you Bo” made his way out of her.

This night couldn’t go worse.  
She knew that going out was going to be a total mess.  
She knew she had to stay at home with Bo, watching some action film and eating meat all day.  
But no… She decided to go out…

And now she found herself having to kick out the guy she met that night, who was screaming like a mad man at her, saying the worst offences she ever heard, in complete contrast with the world he was telling her when he was trying to get in her pants, because he tried to hurt her pet.  
On his defense Bo tried to attack him, having seen him as an intruder on his territory and a threat for her owner, probably not understanding the moans that escaped her while he pushed her against the wall.  
But she couldn’t find in her to be worried about the man, who risked his eye probably, when he tried to grab Bo’s wings as a defence from his claws.  
All she could see was her lovely pet, risking to be seriously harmed from a stupid madman.  
And now she found herself with a sulking owl and a man screaming at her door at 1 in the morning.

She’ll have to deal with all the noise complaints tomorrow.

“I’m sorry… I should have known better to take a stranger in the house”  
No response from the bird, who was now under the small table, back turned to her.  
“I put you in danger, when I promised you no harm would have come to you in my presence” Her voice started shaking.  
Still no response.  
A tear fell from her eyes “I am so sorry Bo” a sob escaped her.

Closing her eyes, she let herself cry, knowing how much she fuked up, and that maybe her pet would never trust her again.  
A soft and warm wing spread across her back, followed by a softer head nugging at her harm.  
“Hoot…” he sounded so fragile.  
She turned and looked back at him “I am sorry Bo, it won’t happen again”.  
The owl nugged his head under her arm, making her space for him to cuddle her side.  
“Hoooot” the purring-like sound made her smile, a reassurance for her that he was no more mad.

Taking him on her arms, she made her way to the bed, laying down with the soft animal on her chest.  
That night she fell asleep with the weight on her body increasing, and with the most beautiful voice whispering in her ear a soft “I love you (Y/n), I promise you I’ll protect you from all those men”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read it, I hope you liked it.  
> I had lots of fun writing it.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment, I want to improve my writing, and I can't do it without your help.
> 
> Lots of looOOoove


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized the first chapter was rushed, so I tried making this one more detailed, but without getting boring.  
> Hope you'll like it.  
> And thanks for the many kudos I recived on the previus chapter, I looOOoove you all.
> 
> ps: as always, I'm sorry for any spell or grammar error, I tried my best.

A loud ring is what wakes (Y/n) up.  
Searching for her phone on the nightstand next to her, she picks it up and answers it.

From the other side, a loud shout echoed on her ears "Finally! Do you know how many times I tried calling you? Ren called me this morning, shouting angrily at me, saying how crazy you were and so so so many nasty stuff! Do you know how worried I was? What the hell happened yesterday?".

With a sigh, last night events repeated in her head, making her wide awake "Bo! I need to go Ichika, I'll call you after, I need to find Bo".  
Throwing the phone back on the nightstand she tried to get out of bed, but she found herself unable to move.

Looking down she is met with… hair?  
Is this the guy she took in yesterday?  
But Ichika just told her that he called her and complained to her… then who is this man on her bed?  
AND WHY IS HE NAKED?  
Oh gosh he is moving.  
"Mmh" he hugs her middle tighter and nuzzles his face on her shirt.

'WHAT DO I DO? AND WHERE IS BO? If he touched Bo I swear-"  
The stranger lifts his head and locks his amber eyes with her (e/c) ones.  
They look so familiar…

"Morning~" he smiled at her dreamy.  
"W-w-who are you? And have you d-done to m-my owl?" Her body started shaking.  
With a confused look, the stranger turned his head sideway and pouted at her.  
Why does it seem all so familiar?  
"What are you talking about? I'm your owl"

"What?" She looks at him dumbfounded.  
"(Y/n) it's me, Bo"

"..."

'Bo?!' she stare at his shocked  
'This man here is Bo?!'  
She studied his features, from the salt and pepper's hair, to the owlish amber eyes, to his defined jawline, his wide shoulders, his well defined body… Wow even if it's not her owl, this man is such a piece of meat-HE IS NAKED!

She pushed him away from her, escaping from his arms, but falling from the bed into the ground.  
"Are you okay?" His head appears from the bed edge, a worried expression is now on his beautiful features.  
"Where is my owl pet, and why are you in my bed, naked?" She pushes her back to the wall opposite from the bed, putting as much distance as possible to them.

"What are you talking about, I'm your owl pet, it's me Bo" his pout started getting bigger.  
"I-I'm gonna call the police if you don't tell me why you are here" she took a look at her phone, situated on the nightstand, on the opposite side of the bed where she is now.  
'Shit, maybe if I'm enough fast I might-'  
The man is now sulking, hiding under the covers, closing himself on a fetal position.

"Why don't you believe me?" His voice is so fragile, it makes her move closer by instinct.  
"I thought it was going to be a nice surprise when you woke up… after that horrible man tried to invade our house yesterday night, I thought that maybe, if I were a man too, I would have protected you better… He tried to hurt me, if it wasn't for you, I would have a broken wings or worse… I want to protect you too…"  
'How does he know? Could it be… How is it even possible?' with a shaky hand, she reached for him, patting his head.

"Y-you did great yesterday, he was a horrible man" comes her voice in a sweet tone.  
At this the man picks his head out and stares at her, hope is in eyes, making them sparkle "Really?".  
A smile spread on her face, moving her hand through his hair, scratching lightly his scalp "Yes, you tried your best, that's what really matters".  
Averting his eyes from her, a blush appears on his cheeks "Am… Am I the cutest and best horned owl you ever saw?"

There was no doubt after this, the man in front of her was, somehow, her cute owl pet, now transformed into man.  
Without any hesitation, she threw herself at him, hugging him and peppering his soft cheeks in kisses.  
"You are the cutest and best horned owl I ever seen, and guess what?" Taking his face in her hands she smiled fondly at him.  
With excited eyes he waited for her to continue.  
"I looOOoove you".   
She pecks his nose and nuzzles her face on his hair.

"I love you too, so much!" Comes his muffled voice from her neck.  
Strongs arms pull her on the bed, letting her back rest on the headboard and putting his head on her thighs.

Her gaze dropped to the man on her lap "How is it possible? How… how are you human now?" She asks, the shock coming back to her.  
He struggled his shoulders "I just really wanted it, and it happened"  
"Oh… Okay"

An human Bo was much more… Work.

An human Bo meant struggling to leave the house, because a massive man is hanging from your leg, begging, shouting and crying for you to stay -much to the neighborhood's pleasure, who probably are begging with him for you to stay, and making the man to shut up.

An human Bo meant receiving calls continuously after he learnt - without knowing from where- to use the house phone.

An human Bo meant buying the double of food as a sorry, and arriving home to a sulking baby-like-man hidden under the furniture.   
And a human sulking Bo meant lots and lots of cuddle and compliments.

But most of all a human Bo meant a lot, and lot and loooooots of sexual tension into the house… I mean… have you seen what a piece of meat he is… it's basically impossible not being with a swimming pool between your legs 24/7.

Problem was (Y/n) didn't know if Bo was conscious of his action, just like this morning.

She woke up with the man on her chest, as always, babbling nonsense in his deep sleep.  
She started cuddling his head, stroking his hair, when all of a sudden, Bo's hand started moving from her side, up on her tummy, under her shirt and then stopped cupping one of her breasts.  
Shocked she looked down at his face, only finding a very cute man, smiling angelic with his eyes closed, still deep in his sleep.

'What to do? He looks so cute… I don't wanna wake him up…' she tried reaching for his hand, but it only caused the man to squeeze his hold more, letting out an annoyed whine.  
"Mmmh" a little moan escapes her, and for a second she fears she woke him up.

A little snore makes her relax, letting go of his hand and going back to stroke his hair, hoping for the man to wake up soon.

But things only warstened - or not - when he nuzzled his head closer to her breast, letting his lips rest on her, now hard, bud through the thin shirt.  
His hot breath warms her skin up, and taken from the moment, she lightly scratches his scalp, making the man groan under his breath.  
Heat spreads through her body, making her panties wet at the heaven like sound.

A little whimper escapes her, and she arches her back into his hand, pushing her bud in his slightly ajar mouth.  
"Nnnh!" She grabs his hair and pulls them gently, trying to get him away.

His tongue flicked her nipple and his hold got more firm.  
"B-bo wake up" she tried pulling more of his hair, gaining a loud groan.  
That's when he started suking the small bud, making a full moan escape her, finally waking the man up.

Removing himself from her breast, he looks up into her eyes, a confused expression on his face.  
"You okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"Y-you didn't Bo, just… Can you move?"   
She reached for his shoulders with shaky hands, pushing slightly against him.  
He compiled, still confused by her action, but not receiving an explanation from the very frustrated girl.

That morning no words were exchanged between the two about what happened, leaving a very frustrated (Y/n) at work, and a very confused Bo at home.

What welcomed her back home was not expected at all…

Apparently she forgot to lock her laptop, because Bo was on it with a confused, excited and… frustrated (?) expression on his face - he was so cute when blushing.  
The living room floor was now covered all by clothes, covers, pillows and other soft things he could find around the house.   
He was seated in the center of it, where all the fluffy objects were methodically placed to form a sort of bed.  
His eyes shoot up to meet hers, a very determined look locked on his face.  
Puffing his chest out to make himself look bigger, he went in front of her.  
After a couple of tries, his voice finally got out, a little shaky but not less convinced.

"I wanna make you my mate"

She freezes on the spot.  
His what?!   
Mate?!   
Did she hear right?  
In like, animals mate? Like sexual partners?!   
In like human mates? Like friends?!  
Or maybe in like those novels that she read once, about alpha and omegas? That was quite hot-He saw the confusion in her eyes so he quickly added.

"I want you to have my kids"

Wow that clarified lots.  
Red exploded on her face, her legs started shaking and her jaw fell open.  
She couldn’t find the force to speak, so after long minutes of silence and lots of fish-like movements, the now very nervous owl-like-man, started mumbling under his breath with an adorable pout.

"I searched the meaning of your sounds this morning, and I found that you are sexual attracted by me, so I searched if humans have heats, but they apparently don't, they just reproduce their self when they find a good partner that they love, and you always says how much you love me, and I love you too, so the only logical thing that came on my mind was to make you my mate, you know, the mating season is near now, and I only want you, I even made a nest for you, it took me all day to make it look perfect, is my way of showing you how serious I am and…”   
He continued rabling with himself, explaining why she should choose him as a mate, why the nest is so important to him, but none of them were now getting on her head.

The confession he made was so quick that she almost lost it, but she didn’t, and now she started thinking about the last couple of weeks spent with a human Bo.

Owl Bo was different, he had always been her world, he always knew how to make her smile in the worst days.  
She gives her hopes when, after another person stubbed her on the back, he showed her that not all people were bad, that no matter what he would have always been there for her.

She found herself wondering how things would have been easier if he would be human, the only man in her life that did ever understand her.

But now that this happened, she didn’t know how to feel.  
Every time she had impure thoughts about the man, a picture of her owl pet came into her mind, as a reminder that this was not a human, but an animal in a human body.

But then, why couldn’t she stop these thoughts?  
Why couldn’t she stop thinking that since his transformation, her life seemed brighter?  
Why couldn’t she stop thinking about his angelic smile?   
Why couldn't she stop her excitement to finish work and go back home to her lovely Bo, who will be there waiting for her, with his beaming smile and huge arms ready to cuddle her?  
Why couldn’t she stop waiting for his calls during the day, to check on her and hearing how much the boy was missing her?  
Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Bo?

Her Bo.

The one that made her heart skip a bit every time he said ‘I love you’ with that expression, the one that she knew he really meant it.  
The one that made her skin hot every time he kissed her neck, hugging her from behind while she was cooking.  
The one that made her mind fuzzy every time they went to bed, and stared at each other in the eyes without a world needed.  
The one that only saw her in his life, and the one that she only saw on hers.

The one that now was asking her to be only his.

Who was she to deny it to him?

She didn’t know how she now found herself on his arms - not that she cared at this point - kissing the only man that she ever loved.  
Parting to breath, they locked eyes together, and all her doubts washed away, when in his gold eyes she only found love, care and infinite admiration for her.

With a whisper, almost afraid to break the moment, Bo caressed her cheek.  
“I knew from the day you saved me that we were destined to be together. I chose you as my life mate that day (Y/n)... And there is not even one day that I’m regretting that decision.  
Now that I’m finally able to express my feelings, let me show you how much I love you. Let me thank you for coming in my life. Let me give you all of me, forever”.  
Tears started forming in her eyes, no words could describe how happy and loved she felt in that moment, and no words were needed for the man to understand that she felt the same.

Caressing her cheek lovling, he kissed away her tears.  
Strong arms picked her up from the floor and positioned her in the center of his nest.

‘He made this for me’, taking a look around, she could see all the effort put in the fluffy surrounding.  
It was so warm and soft, reminding her of his hugs.  
With loving eyes, she took a hold of his face “This is perfect Bo, I really love it, I wish I could never leave this nest”.  
A huge grin spreaded on the man’s face, having received the confirmation that he needed, and puffing his ego even more.

“You can stay here as long as you want, I made it for you” he said kissing the palm of her hands.  
She moved her face closer to his, stopping only a few centimeters from him, brushing their lips together.  
“Only if you’ll stay here with me”.  
One of her hands went to stroke his muscular back, while the other one went into his hair, eliciting a purr-like sound from him.  
“Always” he closed the small space between their lips, kissing her so deliciously.

It didn’t take much for the kiss to get more steamy, a dance of tongue making her head so light.  
How was he so good at it?   
Not even two weeks ago he wasn’t even human!   
Not that was important in this moment, when their wet muscles fought for dominance.  
With a squeeze of his hand on her side, she let him finally win, surrounding herself completely to the man on top of her, moaning in his mouth, making a shiver run on the man’s back.

“I like it, do it again” he whispered, moving his lips from her neck, down on her jaw line, leaving small kisses all around.  
Not receiving what he asked for, he experimentally bited a spot between her neck and shoulder, getting rewarded by a breathless moan.  
Excited from the discovery, he started suking, biting and licking the same place, receiving more vocal response from the shaking woman under him.

“B-Bo please…”  
Oh fuck, her voice, so fragile, calling his name, made him react instantly, bucking his hips against hers, groaning on her neck.

Locking her legs around his middle, she pulled him against her, searching for the same friction again and again, loving the sensation of his hard cloted member on her wet cloter core.  
Getting the hint, he started humping on her, roaming his hands around her body, in search for more needed contact.

With an annoyed sound, he separated from her, causing her to whine from the loss of warmth and friction.  
She didn’t had enough time to question his actions, when the man roughly ripped off the shirt from her body, making buttons fly everywhere in the room.  
“BO!”, a shout came from her, shocked by his action.  
“Sorry, sorry, I just need you so much right now, I’m getting crazy”.  
Taking a hold of her trousers, he junk them off her body, groaning at the view of the wet pack on her underwear.  
He spread her legs, putting his face near her core and sniffing the sweet scent coming from her, making his dick stirr on his boxer.  
When did he take off his clothes too?

“Booo, don’t sniff it, it’s dirty…”   
Feeling so exposed she tried to hide her parts, but he was quick to block her hands.  
With an hurt expression, he pouted at her.  
“Don’t, you are so perfect, let me see all of you”.  
How could he still be such a sweet cute puppy, when his face was hovering her drenched pussy?

Her train of thoughts got interrupted by him shoving his face on her core, his nose poking her clit, taking a long inhalation of her scent.  
“Fuck, your smell is making me crazy… I need more”.  
Ripping off her underwear, he didn’t give her time to complain this time, shoving his tongue inside of her, making her back separate from the ground.  
“OH FUCK-Nhhhhhh”. Her hands shoot on his hair, gripping on them for her dear life.

“You taste so fucking good (Y/n)”.  
Taking a hold of her legs, he shoved them on his muscular shoulders, lifting her lower body from the ground, giving him more access to her wet treat.  
Wet slurping sounds, mixed with his groans and her moans, filled up the small flat.  
Her first orgasm arrived without any warning, making her eyes rolling back hand her hips pucking on his mouth.  
He moaned into her pussy, feeling her inside twitch around his tongue.  
He made sure to lick until the last drop of her juice, helping her ride down her pick.

Gently pulling her back on the soft nest, he took off his underwear, making his hard member bounce out.  
Shock filled her eyes.

How was she supposed to put that in her?  
Would he even fit?

Feeling her doubts, he quickly made his way back on top of her, wrapping his arms around her much smaller form, leaving kisses on her face.  
“We don’t have to do it, I would never force you to continue… Just say it and we can just cuddle for the rest of the night”.   
How could she even think of refusing the man, when he was giving her that cute puppy face?

Caressing his face, she left a small peck on his lips “I trust you, I know you will never hurt me”.  
Making her way to his neck with small kisses, she moved her hand down his abs.  
Stopping on the sweet spot on his neck, she left a mark there, making the man’s breath shake.  
Moving her hand lower, she gently caressed his member, squeezing lightly around it, making him moan her name.  
After a couple of small pumps, he started bucking his hips on her hand, groaning on her neck.

“Bo…” she whispered in his ear, aligning his member to her core, “I want you”.  
Locking his eyes on her (e/c) ones he started pushing inside of her.  
A moan escapes both at the sensation.  
(Y/n) grabbed his hand, searching for as much skin contact as she could.  
At any signs of discomfort he would stop, giving her time to adjust to his size.  
Once fully in, a long hot breath escapes him “It feels so warm inside of you”.  
She never felt this full.  
So magnificently full.  
She needed more.  
Moving her hips against him, a loud moan made his way from both of them, giving him the hint that he could move.

He started very slow, testing the water, but soon he started taking a pace, incited by her ‘more’’s and ‘faster’’s pleads.  
Scratching his scalp, (Y/n) pulled him for a kiss, moving her hips on time with him.  
“Boooo”, hid name sounded so good moaned in his ears by her honey voice.  
With a guttural groan, he took hold of her side and pulled her on his lap, giving him more access to her insides.  
This new position made him reach her sweet spot inside, making her scream in delight and squeeze him more.  
Feeling her body spasmed, he knew she was close, and so was he, so he started moving faster, hugging her tighter.

“No one else can touch you but me, you are my mate (Y/n), only mine” he said while speeding up his trusts.  
“Booo!” His name was the only thing she could think of, not having enough oxygen on her body from the hard trusts of the man that she loved so much.  
“Say it, say you are only mine” he growled in her ears.  
“I-I’m yours, only- Aaah- only yours”.

With that, her second orgasm came, stronger than the first, making her body shake on the man’s hold. With a silent scream her inside started milking the man’s cock, making him come after a couple of more hand trusts with a scream of her name.

Gently, he laid her down, slowly pulling out, making (Y/n) whine from the feeling of emptiness.  
With a chuckle he kissed her forehead “I need to clean you up, just wait one second okay?”.  
Moving to the bathroom, he came back with a wet cloth, softly cleaning her up, carefully to not hurt her.  
He then cleaned himself too, and went to take some clothes for them to wear.

After dressing up, he finally leaned down with her, pulling her tired body on top of his, hugging her tightly.  
“I love you (Y/n)” he softly whispered on the crown of her head, leaving small kisses there.  
“I looOOoove you more Bo” she says back, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.  
They soon fall asleep, on eachothers arms, with a warm sensation of love in their hearts.

Being Bo’s mate was the best thing (Y/n) could ask for, he never made her miss anything.  
He even found a passion for volleyball, getting a job as a coach in a school.  
Thanks to that, he started taking her out on dates and buying her lots of sweet gifts.   
But most of all, it gave them the opportunity to buy a new house, a bigger one, with a couple of extra rooms ready to hospity the twin that were due for the next spring.

Haru and Akina -their spring treasure- born on a warm sunny day, the best day of her life if you ask (Y/n).  
Bo almost passed out from her screaming, but he stopped himself at the first cry of his first newborn.

They both were a perfect mixture of both of their parents; Goldish owl-like eyes, (H/c) hair, and (s/c) faces with a beautiful big smile like their father.  
They both were mama’s kids, much to Bo’s displase, who now and then started sulking from the loss of attention from his mate.  
But it didn’t last long usually, a promise of a heated night, always took his grin back.

Putting aside the jealousy, Bo was the best dad your kids could ask for, and for her, after a year past putting away saving, the best husband she could have asked for.  
Looking back, she thanked everyday all the decisions that took her, in that morning, into that part of the park, where the cutest and best horned owl she ever saw, was calling for her, and she runned to him without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wandering, this is the meanings of the kids names.  
> Haru = born in spring, sunshine;  
> Akina = spring flower.


End file.
